


Boyfriend

by spookycat



Series: SwanQueen by way of Tegan and Sara songs [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Mature...ish, More Fluff, My First Fanfic, No one cares about the boyfriend, Pining, don't let the title fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookycat/pseuds/spookycat
Summary: Despite her relationship with Hook, Emma's sending some not-entirely-platonic signals to Regina. As she discovers she likes it, Regina starts to unravel as she tries to understand what Emma wants.Inspired by the angsty yet catchy songBoyfriendby Tegan and Sara. Each line of the chorus gets a chapter.Set after 4A, canon divergent from there.





	1. You treat me like your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: CS exists for plot reasons, but there's no real action there at all. Hook is only present in the first chapter.
> 
> This is my first foray into writing fanfic, so we'll see how it goes! It's mostly complete, so I'll just roll out a chapter a day. Special thanks to my wife for being an awesome sounding board and beta! 
> 
> I don't own the song "Boyfriend" or "Once Upon a Time," just having some fun.

“Pizza’s heeere!” Henry’s voice echoed through the foyer as he ran to answer the door. In the kitchen, Regina uncorked a bottle of wine. She rolled her eyes and looked at Emma, who was pulling plates down from the cabinets.

 

“That’s your influence,” she grumbled.

 

“The yelling or the insatiable appetite?” asked a grinning Hook, who couldn’t seem to find a spot out of the way of the women as they moved in sync around the kitchen.

 

Regina didn’t answer and tried not to be put off by the fondness in the pirate’s tone. And when Emma answered cheekily that she didn’t see anything wrong with acting like a teenage boy, whether you were one or not, Regina couldn’t help but smile to herself. Emma annoyingly kept getting that reaction out of her lately.

 

Henry burst in and dropped two pizza boxes on the table. He piled slices from each one onto his plate and then exited for the living room.

 

“Don’t forget the TV tray!” Regina called after him before grabbing her own plate and examining the offerings. Emma had called in the order, so Regina wasn’t sure what to expect.

 

“The veggie one has double artichokes,” Emma pointed out. “And only green peppers on both, no red,” she said, preening in Regina’s direction, obviously waiting for praise.

 

“I see someone has been paying attention to my particular tastes. I’ll be sure to thank Henry,” Regina smirked at Emma as she grabbed a slice of the veggie and one of the meatball. Emma narrowed her eyes until Regina winked at her and turned to get a bottle of water from the fridge for Henry, since he forgot. Emma grabbed her own plate with a satisfied smile.

 

“Green peppers on both, Swan?” Hook asked with a hint of irritation. “I hate green peppers.”

 

“Oh,” Emma said, looking at him guiltily. “I guess I didn’t realize. Regina only likes the green ones, so I just figured….” He continued to look at the pizzas with a slight frown, so she said, “Um, well I’ll pick them off a couple of slices for you.”

 

“The onions, too,” he said with a sigh. She nodded, and seeing that she was uncomfortable, he managed a small smile. “No worries, love. Thanks for ordering.”

 

The adults took their pizza into the living room and set up their own trays. Henry had secured permission for a rare dinner in front of the TV as part of a family bonding night that he insisted was important while they had a quiet moment between villains. Regina didn’t understand why Hook had to be there, but she was trying to be open to Henry’s needs, so she let the invite stand.

 

She hadn’t, however, agreed to Henry’s initial movie selection of _Neighbors_. “I’m not spending my evening with you watching a bunch of man-children terrorize each other,” she’d said, muttering to herself, “It’s bad enough I have to have one on my couch.”

 

They had settled on _X-Men: Days of Future Past_ , which once again only displeased Hook. He hadn’t seen any other X-Men movies and had a lot of catching up to do, but Henry resoundingly shushed him whenever he tried to ask any questions.

 

Emma, in true bottomless pit mode, insisted on making popcorn not long after the pizza was finished. She returned from the kitchen with a small bowl for Henry, who was sprawled on the floor, and a large one very lightly dusted with garlic powder and salt (the way Regina liked it) to be passed among the three on the couch.

 

\---------------------------

 

“I wish I could zip around like that,” whispered Emma to no one in particular as Quicksilver worked his way around the kitchen on screen.

 

“You _would_ be enticed by the ability to give people instant wedgies and make them punch themselves in the face,” Regina quietly retorted.

 

“You’re just mad you didn’t think of those tactics back in the Enchanted Forest,” said Emma.

 

“People cowered before the Evil Queen, dear, not the Immature Queen.”

 

“How come they aren’t made to quiet down?” Hook directed at Henry.

 

“Because they don’t ask questions that are too complicated to answer right now,” Henry hissed, not taking his eyes off the screen. “And because they can retaliate with magic.”

 

Emma threw a piece of popcorn at the back of Henry’s head, which he swiped away.

 

“Don’t make a mess,” Regina admonished out of habit. She shouldn’t have been surprised when, a moment later, a piece of popcorn hit her square in the cheek.

 

“Miss Swan,” she uttered warningly.

 

“Yes?” said Emma innocently before landing another piece in Regina’s hair. Regina turned her head slightly to see Emma’s eyes gleaming in wicked delight. She also caught Hook eyeing them keenly from his spot on Emma’s opposite side.

 

Regina was not one to participate in childish games like food fights; they were beneath her. But toying with people’s emotions? Just a little, for old time’s sake? That she could do. So she wouldn’t necessarily take pride in what she did next, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy watching Killian squirm.

 

Regina raised a challenging eyebrow at Emma, knowing she would take the bait. This time when Emma’s hand emerged from the bowl, fresh piece primed between her fingers, Regina quickly reached over and caught her wrist, thwarting the attack. But she didn’t let go. Instead, Emma watched as Regina lifted her hand to her mouth. Emma’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly (in surprise or admiration?) as Regina opened her mouth and grabbed the popcorn lightly with her teeth, her tongue grazing Emma’s fingertips in the process. Emma let go of the kernel, and Regina rolled it into her mouth smoothly, closing with a delicate crunch.

 

She let Emma’s wrist go and turned back to the TV, a faint smirk on her lips. After a moment, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Hook scowling in the direction of the TV. But that wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the intrigue in Emma’s eyes had been.

 

 _What the hell am I doing_ , she thought, no longer processing the movie at all.

 

Emma didn’t toss any more popcorn for the rest of the night, but she did manage to brush Regina’s fingers with her own a couple of times when she reached for popcorn just a second after Regina’s hand moved toward the bowl. Must have been a coincidence.

 

\-------------------------

 

Henry said goodnight and dismissed himself to his room shortly after the movie ended. Regina suspected his 3DS was calling to him. She and Emma gathered dishes and took them to the kitchen while Hook stowed the trays in the hall closet.

 

“I don’t care about super speed, but I would be interested in Rogue’s ability to take other people’s powers,” Regina commented, picking up on their previous conversation as she rinsed dishes in the sink.

 

“But you wouldn’t be able to touch anyone,” said Emma, placing the dishes Regina handed her into the dishwasher. “And that would be a shame,” she added playfully. “Someone would be missing out.”

 

“Yes, well, that doesn’t seem to be in the cards for me, does it?” Regina responded without any bite, only resignation. She began handwashing the wine glasses so they wouldn’t streak in the dishwasher.

 

Emma turned to her and said, “Don’t underestimate me. I usually get what I’m after.” Regina looked at Emma with raised eyebrows (and a surprising warming sensation in her chest), and watched as Emma realized what she’d said. “I mean, the Author. We’re going to find the Author,” she finished hastily.

 

Hook cleared his throat from the table behind them. When had he walked in exactly? Did it matter? “Ready to go, love?” he asked without pretense.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Emma said with an overly bright smile. She wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to him, lightly rubbing his upper arm in what was most likely meant to be a reassuring gesture. But from where Regina was standing, it looked awkward.

 

Regina wiped her hands and followed the pair out into the foyer. They stopped in front of the door, and Emma said, “Thanks for having us, it was fun.”

 

“Of course, any time,” Regina smiled back at her, wishing she could make it a little more sincere than the one she used as mayor. Hook was eyeing her, however, without any trace of a smile, and it was difficult to feel very relaxed.

 

Emma opened the door and they stepped out into the cool air. They started down the walk, and Regina was just about to close the door when Emma turned around with a grin and said, “Next time I’m bringing caramel corn. Sturdier weapon.” And just like that, Regina’s real smile was back. “Bring it, Swan,” she replied.

 

Regina closed the door after watching them walk away (not hand in hand, she noticed) and wandered back into the kitchen to start the dishwasher, her lips still turned upward happily.

 

Happily? _Yes, you’re happy_ , she thought. _Hard to remember, but this is what it feels like._

 

And what brought this about? She shook her head at herself. _Flirting with goddamned Emma Swan._

 

 


	2. And trust me like a very best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments so far! I seriously wasn't sure if anyone would even see this, so you've made my day. I'm stuck inside due to post-hurricane weather, so here's the next chapter a little earlier than intended.

On a Saturday afternoon a few weeks later, Emma and Regina found themselves alone in the Author’s library, combing through old magic books while snow (regular, non-magical snow) fell softly outside. Henry was usually with them during these operational outings, but this time he was taking the day off from Author hunting for a video-game marathon at Paige’s house. Thankfully, she still lived part-time with her curse parents, whom Regina found significantly more trustworthy than Jefferson.

 

Regina was just glad Hook wasn’t there. He occasionally joined them in the name of helping Regina “find the _man_ she was meant to be with.” He was of very little use and often looked bored. Regina had caught him dozing multiple times, and had once awaked him with a (somewhat) mild magical shock for drooling on an irreplaceable volume of spells of oceanic origin. The book just so happened to be open to an ancient drawing of a topless mermaid, and Regina didn’t regret the slight charring to the collar of his jacket.

 

She was pretty sure he was only there to keep her from being alone with Emma. Regina wanted to be indignant about his paranoia, but she couldn’t because he had a right to be.

 

At least on Regina’s end. She wasn’t sure where Emma stood at all.

 

Once they had started spending so much time together on Operation Mongoose, the positive nature their relationship had already begun to take seemed to develop exponentially. After all, their initial bond had been forged mostly through working together in times of distress; now they had time to develop a plain ol’ friendship. It was nice. Like, healthiest-relationship-Regina-had-ever-had nice.

 

But movie night opened some kind of gate that both of them had merrily skipped through and, to Regina, their whole dynamic had changed. She wasn’t sure why it had happened then, but it felt like the most natural progression in the world. Now, there was a steady stream of teasing, inside jokes, and late-night texts. There was a little more casual touching than was strictly necessary. And, oh, the eye sex. That wasn’t new, but it had become less murdery and more playful.

 

This kind of behavior was entirely new to Regina. She and Daniel had of course been affectionate, but it was more straightforward and earnest. This was layered and hard-earned and so much _fun_. God, Regina hoped Emma was enjoying this as much as she was, that it wasn’t just her blowing off steam. Or what if she was this way with all her friends? She couldn’t remember how Emma acted around Mary Margaret before the curse broke, but if it was like this… oh Jesus.

 

Because it definitely didn’t feel platonic.

 

And despite it having started at movie night with Hook, it became something that was more just for them, when no one else was around. Were they crossing a line they shouldn’t? Regina didn’t want to think about that.

 

What she did think about was that having this all the time, out in the open, could be great. Not having to find excuses for Emma to stay over late working would be nice. Being able to leave heart-eyes emojis on every single one of her Instagram posts without seeming like a stalker would be cool. Not worrying about being caught checking her out would be lovely. Scarring their son with a bit of making out on the couch could be fun….

 

Not knowing a mangy swashbuckler was privileged to these things instead would be fucking swell.

 

(He probably didn’t even know what Instagram was.)

 

“I wonder what gender the Author is,” Emma mused, breaking Regina out of her reverie.

 

“I haven’t ever thought about it,” said Regina. “Why?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, but I’m pretty sure the illustrator is a drag queen,” Emma said.

“I see. And why is that?” Regina asked.

 

“Because this,” she pointed to Henry’s storybook, “is nothing but tits out, waists cinched, and lashes for days.”

 

“Why are you complaining? You didn’t have to wear any of it,” Regina said, standing up for a stretch.

 

“I’m not complaining. On the contrary, I’m quite appreciative of their work,” Emma said, knowing that from where Regina was standing she could see her studying a picture of the Evil Queen.

 

Regina rolled her eyes and was definitely not blushing as she changed the subject: “I’m hungry.”

 

As if on cue, Emma’s stomach growled. “Yeah, maybe it’s time to pack up. Is Henry coming home for dinner?”

 

“Paige’s mom was going to order pizza, so I’m not expecting him until later,” Regina replied.

 

“Oh. So what are your dinner plans?” Emma asked a bit too casually while haphazardly shoving a couple of old, delicate books into her bag. Regina cringed but let it go. Because apparently she did that now.

 

“No plans,” Regina answered just as casually. “Did you have something in mind?”

 

“Not really. Whatever Mary Margaret’s making, I guess. Her cooking quality has gone way down since Neal,” she paused with a sigh. “Something warm and cozy sounds good, like a soup or chili or something. To go with the weather,” she added, having the cheek to direct a puppy dog look at Regina. It would have worked without the theatrics.

 

“Hmm,” was all Regina murmured though, packing her own bag slowly and neatly. She could feel Emma watching her with bated breath.

 

“I do have a recipe for an excellent chicken and quinoa stew,” she said after a few moments. This was the real test.

 

“Quinoa?” Emma said with open disinterest.

 

“Yep,” Regina replied. “You know, a stew does sound good on a night like this. Thank you for the suggestion,” she smiled brightly at Emma.

 

Emma stood there with an adorably conflicted look on her face. After a moment of fretting, she said, “You know, I haven’t given quinoa enough of a chance. Maybe I’ve just never had it cooked by someone who knew what they were doing.” Subtle.

 

“Maybe you’ve never had it at all,” Regina countered. Emma’s face confirmed her suspicion. “Well there should be plenty, if you’d like to join me.”

 

“Okay,” said Emma with a grin. “I’ll meet you at your place. I need to pick up something first.”

 

\------------------

 

Emma took her usual post-dinner spot on the couch in the study. It was in the perfect location for her groans from overeating to echo throughout the room.

 

“You really should consider a second career as a chef,” said Emma. “That was like the perfect tortilla soup but with quinoa. And that didn’t even make it gross!”

 

“Thank you for the ringing endorsement.” One of the corners of Regina’s mouth crept up involuntarily. “I’ve never had tortilla soup, but I take it you enjoy it.”

 

“I drove through Texas and had it at this little Mexican restaurant. I bet you could make it as good as theirs,” she said, eyes closed happily. Then, she suddenly sat up and exclaimed, “Oh! Mexico. Duh,” and shook her head.

 

Regina just raised an eyebrow and waited patiently.

 

“I can’t believe I forgot,” Emma said, reaching into her messenger bag and pulling out… a bottle of tequila. At Regina’s quizzical look, she explained. “We never did our shots. At Granny’s, after… you know.”

 

“And you want us to do them now?” Regina asked.

 

“We don’t have to get hammered,” Emma said pointedly. “But we’ve been working hard--”

 

“--and come up empty,” Regina interjected.

 

“--and have earned a little fun,” Emma finished.

 

Regina really wasn’t sure this was the best idea, but she did feel like she could use some help winding down. Besides, Henry had called to see if he could stay the night at Paige’s; their group had switched from games to a Harry Potter marathon. Paige’s mom got on the phone to add that because the snow had picked up considerably, she figured it might be a good idea for parents to stay off the road. That was enough for Regina to agree to a night to herself. Except not.

 

“Okay, one shot,” she said, and went to the bar for glasses.

 

Emma stayed true to their deal of one shot (“To quinoa!” she had yelled gleefully), but that just meant they switched to cider after that. Still, Regina attempted to stay within a reasonable amount of impulse control. Ish. Somehow, she had managed to let Emma talk her into a game of Truth or Truth.

 

“No one dares a queen to do anything and lives to tell about it,” she had said wickedly.

 

“You’re a mayor,” Emma had retorted, but she had agreed to the compromise anyway.

 

Several questions in, Emma had learned that Regina hated dogs (“All dogs? What did Pongo ever do to you? Oh shit, never mind…”), would rather kiss Marco over Archie if she _had_ to in order to save the world from impending destruction, and had never actually slept with Daniel.

 

Regina had learned that Emma slept in the nude and had once been kicked out of a foster home for kissing the parents’ biological daughter.

 

“Worth it,” Emma had joked a little too enthusiastically, and Regina’s heart had hurt.

 

It was Regina’s turn, and she was trying to think of something she was a little more curious about than a secret habit or favorite pastime.

 

“When did you first think we could be friends?” she asked as she poured them each another glass of cider.

 

“When you were telling us goodbye before New York, and you gave us good memories,” Emma said immediately. Regina stayed quiet as she sat back down on the couch to see if Emma would keep talking. “I mean, before that you’d done stuff to, like, save my life, but when you did that… you didn’t have to. It struck me how strong and gracious and selfless you could be. In that moment I was really sad I wasn’t going to get to have someone like that in my life for longer.” She took a swig of cider. “It only lasted for five minutes, but still.” She leaned over and bumped Regina with her shoulder, and Regina knew it was her way of saying thanks.

 

The cider had her feeling pleasantly chatty and sentimental, so she launched into her own story before Emma could pose another question. “I knew when you said you wanted to help me figure out who really cursed us back here. You believed in me when no one else wanted to. It was the first time in... my life? Yes, in my life, when I felt like someone was on my side without some ulterior motive. Which, let’s be honest, more people should have been on my side, because it didn’t make sense for me to have done it, so you proved you were capable of rising above the idiocy you were doomed to inherit--”

 

“Okay, maybe quit while I still like you,” Emma said with a laugh.

 

“You like me too much to stop now,” Regina replied, and then instantly decided to put down her cider for a little while.

 

“That I do,” Emma answered with an easy smile, and maybe Regina melted into the couch just a little bit. People didn’t just go around liking her as if she were a regular person. She still assumed the few other well-meaning people in her life simply tolerated her. Sitting there under Emma’s soft gaze, she felt emotions rising to the surface unbidden.

 

“Your turn!” she burst out.

 

“Ah yes,” Emma said, wiggling her tented fingers Mr. Burns-style. “Um… Okay. Who was your first crush? Wait, no, I know that, ugh,” Emma put down her own cider in defeat.

 

Regina smiled at the freebie question and said, “Daniel.”

 

“I’m sorry, that’s the second time I’ve brought him up,” Emma said with sad eyes.

 

“No, it’s fine, really,” said Regina truthfully. “I never get to talk about him, and it’s nice to remember what we had.” She figured she’d offer Emma a little more than what was required of the question.

 

“He was one of the only good things in my life. He was wonderful with the horses--which was a path straight to my heart--and he was incredibly sweet. It was that all-encompassing teenage love, when you think you know everything and you’re invincible. Obviously, that turned out not to be the case, and I grew up very quickly after that.”

 

“It was the same with me and Neal,” Emma said. “It was a rush to be with him, and I thought it was love. But sometimes I wonder if it was just a teenage crush, like something I could put my heart into to escape all the shit I’d dealt with before. You probably get what I mean better than anybody.” Regina hummed noncommittally.

 

“Not that those relationships aren’t great or real, or that they couldn’t become deeper over time if given the chance,” Emma continued hastily. “But he didn’t give me that chance. And the truth is, I think love is a lot harder to come by as an adult. At least for me. I’ve spent so much time on my own, and it’s not like life got any easier. I’ve just never been able to surrender completely like that again.”

 

Regina couldn’t not ask what was burning through her mind: “What about with Hook?”

 

Emma blushed. She must not have realized what she had implied.

 

“Um, maybe someday? We haven’t had much time to be normal and date, so we’ll see, I guess,” she said, intently picking at an invisible spot on her jeans. “Anyway, it’s my turn again.”

 

“It is not, you asked about Daniel,” Regina replied.

 

“And you asked about Hook,” Emma returned. Regina huffed, but before she could say anything, Emma plowed on with, “What are you going to ask the Author for?”

 

Regina started a little at the bluntness of the question. But that was the game, wasn’t it? She took a breath and let it out slowly.

 

“I don’t know,” she answered. Now it was Emma who was waiting for her to gather her thoughts. “I know we’re looking for my happy ending. But what does that even mean? The standards from the Enchanted Forest can be a bit extreme.”

 

“You don’t say,” Emma muttered. Regina looked at her warily, and she returned her focus to what Regina was saying.

 

“So… what if the Author holds to those same principles? For one thing, who says a happy ending has to be a romantic relationship? That hasn’t worked so well for me, and maybe that’s okay. Maybe I could be happy just by finding something in this world that I’m passionate about, like a cause to support…” Regina didn’t sound super convincing, even to herself.

“Not that finding love again wouldn’t be wonderful,” she admitted. “I’m just hesitant to trust magic for that.”

 

Emma nodded thoughtfully. Regina sighed. _Here goes_.

 

“Magic led me to Robin,” she began carefully. “And he was… fine.” Emma’s face remained neutral so far. “I thought that was what I was deemed worthy of, and I should be grateful. So I bought into it, full force. I played the part of the doting girlfriend. I physically gave him my heart! I was determined to learn to love him. Fake it ‘til you make it, right?” At this, Emma’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

 

“It didn’t seem to be leading anywhere, but then Marian was here, and you know how jealousy tends to affect me--”

 

“I have some idea about that,” Emma said with a faint smile.

 

“--So I felt spurred on to keep what was mine, to convince myself he was what I wanted. Because he was all I would ever get. That’s what the magic foretold, and hell, it could still be right.”

 

Regina could have read the wrinkles in Emma’s forehead as pity, but that wasn’t how she operated. Regina knew she was just processing her words thoughtfully.

 

“So I don’t know what to ask the Author, because honestly, I don’t know if I’ll want what’s offered to me. I don’t want to be stifled like that again.” She sat back and felt relief wash over her for finally saying it all out loud.

 

“I have to confess,” Emma said slowly, worrying Regina a little, “that I never got what you saw in him.”

 

“Oh, well that’s okay,” Regina said, relaxing again. “There wasn’t much to see,” she chuckled hollowly.

 

“That may be true, but I should have said something,” said Emma sincerely. “You probably would have bitten my head off and said it wasn’t my place,” she continued, and Regina quirked her head in agreement, “but I should have tried anyway. You deserved to have someone in your corner, someone invested in you getting the absolute best.”

 

Regina was dumbstruck. She felt guilty that Emma held such intense regret over something that really wasn’t her responsibility ( _once a savior, always a savior_ ). But she also felt an incredible warmth run through her that someone could actually care so much about whether she was happy. Especially this someone.

 

Emma surprised her by taking Regina’s hands in her own. “Let’s make a pact,” she said. Regina just blinked back at her, so she went on. “No matter what the Author says, you get to do what you want. No settling.” A smile began to creep onto Regina’s lips even as a traitorous tear slipped down her cheek.

 

“No settling,” she repeated.

 

“And if anything comes along that seems less than absolutely perfect for you, I’ll scream it from the rooftops,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. “You’ll be forced to listen to me.”

 

“I’d like to see you try to force me do anything,” Regina replied, thinking there was no way the Author could top what Emma had given her just now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm newish to the fandom and would love to connect with this community, so you can now find me on Twitter and Tumblr: @spookycatSQ. New accounts, no followers yet, lol. So come say hi!


	3. You kiss me like your boyfriend

“Thanks again, Henry. You’ll do great!” Snow said before following David out the door.

 

A small smile crossed Emma’s lips as she watched Henry reach down and let Neal grab his finger. Without looking up, he said, “Okay, your turn.” He wasn’t speaking to Neal but to his moms.

 

“Are you sure? We could just sit on the couch and you could pretend we’re not here,” Regina tried.

 

“Mom, Granny’s is, like, three minutes away, and you’re not even going to be gone that long.”

 

Emma nudged Regina toward the door. She seemed less anxious than Regina about the babysitting trial run. It was a Friday evening, about a week after The Pact, and the plan was for Emma and Regina to go for a quick dinner at Granny’s, where they’d be on call for any questions or emergencies. Snow and David would be gone longer for a nice night on the town.

 

“Fine,” Regina grumbled, grabbing her coat from the rack by the door. “But no question is too small. I’ll have my phone out if you need us.” Her heart was warmed watching Henry with Neal, and she was proud that he’d offered to do this. That didn’t stop the nerves, though.

 

Emma followed her out the door, and Regina thought she felt a familiar hand ghost across her lower back. Her skin tingled.

 

The walk to Granny’s was quiet but not uncomfortable, with conversation picking up over dinner. When Regina spoke about something even as mundane as her work week, Emma gave her full attention, gazing at her brightly from beneath those long lashes in a way that made Regina feel valued. And funny. It was about time someone appreciated her wit. Emma laughed at her wry comments, even if they were at her expense (although those instances were usually met with a sharp or frankly indecent comeback).

 

Talk of searching for the Author evolved into stories of Emma’s pursuits as a bail bondsperson. Each daring and occasionally farcical adventure topped the previous one (including a horrifying tale involving a fake moustache, dumpster wrestling, and a raccoon with “hands the size of dinner plates”). _Stop grinning like a lovesick fool,_ Regina schooled herself. _You don’t grin._

 

Then Emma cackled at her own telling of chasing a mark through a children’s ball pit and Regina felt her lips turn up involuntarily. _I do now_ , she thought.

 

******

 

“It was seriously so good, his teacher was encouraging him to attend this children’s writing workshop at Hunter College over the summer,” Emma said. They were almost to the entrance of Snow’s building. The deal was that Emma could come back to the loft for the rest of the night, but she had to hide away in her room so as to not disturb the high-level babysitting that was happening downstairs. Henry was staying over, so Regina could go on home, but her feet didn’t seem to want to carry her across the street to her car.

 

“He’s been so distracted with everything lately, he hasn’t caught me up much on his life in the city,” Regina said as they paused on the sidewalk. “I’m glad he found something he enjoyed. I hope he picks it back up so I can read his work someday.” She smiled softly at Emma, and lingered probably a little too long before adding, “Well, um, have a good night. Text me and let me know how things go… if he allows you to even set eyes on the child, that is.” She glanced down at her traitorous feet, still unwilling to move just yet.

 

Emma chuckled and said, “Will do.” She also made no effort to move, and Regina had just raised her eyes to meet Emma’s when she stuttered out, “Unless you wanted to stay. I mean,” she glanced over her shoulder at the door, “you can. Read his work, that is. I saved his assignment. It’s in a box upstairs.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow and directed a (mostly harmless) glare at Emma. “And you didn’t share this before now because…?”

 

“Well, my priorities kind of shifted when my boyfriend turned into a flying monkey, and there was something about a time portal, and then my ex-foster mom tried to turn me into an icicle or her sister or whatever, so yeah. I forgot,” said Emma.

 

“Henry’s not always your first priority?” Regina asked with an impressively straight face.

 

“Oh my gooood,” Emma groaned, her face turned skyward. “You know that’s not what I meant.” She looked back down to find a smirking Regina and gave her shoulder a gentle shove. “You jerk,” she said, sliding her hand down Regina’s upper arm before turning toward the door. “Come on.”

 

They made their way upstairs, and Emma let them in the front door. Henry looked up from his Ms. Marvel comic and immediately put a scolding finger to his lips. He jerked his head pointedly toward the crib, where Neal was dozing peacefully. Emma raised her hands in surrender and cartoonishly tiptoed forward while Regina silently closed the front door. They all made their way over to the kitchen island where Henry whispered, “Mom, what are you doing back here? I’m doing fine.”

 

“I know, sweetheart,” Regina said quietly, although apparently not enough as Henry’s eyebrows went up and he raised his shushing finger again. She suspected someone may not have wanted to go to sleep. She lowered her voice to an almost inaudible tone and tried again. “Emma wanted to show me something, so I came back.” Emma nodded beside her.

 

“Fine, but you have to go upstairs and not make any noise,” Henry sighed.

 

Emma nodded again, and with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, opened her mouth wide and inhaled as if she were about to shout. Henry involuntarily wrinkled his forehead in anticipation, but Emma exhaled again and whispered a tiny “Okay.” She winked at him and all was peaceful….

 

Until she turned a second later and tripped spectacularly over her own feet. She launched forward and Regina managed to grab her just before she face-planted into the stairs. They stood there for a moment, frozen in a somewhat awkward sideways clutch. The guilty look Emma directed at Henry combined with his bulging eyes, and frankly the giddiness from the unexpected, unfamiliar half-embrace she found herself in, was enough to send a giggle up from Regina’s chest. Emma felt it begin to shake its way out of her and clamped (albeit gently) a hand over Regina’s mouth. For some reason that only set Regina off harder (and who even was she anymore?), which in turn cracked Emma up, and Henry just gaped at them as if they were aliens. Annoyingly noisy aliens. A glance over his shoulder revealed a soundly sleeping Neal, however, so Henry rolled his eyes in his mothers’ direction and wandered back to the couch and his comic.

 

Emma and Regina regained their composure and untangled themselves. They climbed the stairs to Emma’s room--and okay, that was definitely a hand on her lower back this time--and Emma knelt to dig through a box in the corner. Regina stood feeling suddenly awkward. Should she sit on the bed? Was that too forward? Was this what it felt like to be a teenager in this realm with someone you like-liked?

 

Emma pulled a slightly wrinkled paper from near the bottom of the box and turned on her knees to Regina in triumph. But instead of getting up, she sat back on the floor against the bed, staring at the paper with a small smile. And Regina’s tension slipped away, because taking a seat next to Emma on the floor felt totally doable.

 

“Best grade in the class,” Emma said softly, passing the paper to her.

 

“‘Alone,’” Regina read aloud. “Dramatic title, intriguing.”

 

“He was 12,” defended Emma, even though Regina’s tone was far from critical. “It’s about a group of boys at an abandoned summer camp in the middle of the wilderness. No one remembers how they got there. Most of them love it, but one boy feels a longing for a family he can’t quite remember. He’s alienated and afraid.” Emma picks at a thread on the rug.

 

“Neverland,” Regina says on an exhale. Emma nods, somber.

 

“It must have stuck with him somehow.” Seeing the way Regina’s face had fallen, Emma continued, “But it has a happy ending. I’ll let you read it to see what happens. The teacher was really impressed with how vividly Henry was able to portray the main character’s inner struggles. He said it showed a lot of emotional range and empathy.”

 

Regina was flooded with guilt, her chest constricting at the thought of the weight her child should never have had to bear. She felt Emma’s fingers wrap around hers, and she squeezed.

 

“I know,” Emma said simply.

 

They sat there for a moment, each in their own thoughts, hands intertwined. Emma’s thumb made little circles on the back of Regina’s. It was the kind of tiny, comforting gesture Regina wasn’t sure she’d ever been on the receiving end of.

 

She could get used to this. And with that realization, she felt it was time to go. Her chest was beginning to burn from the intimacy they’d fallen into after such a lighthearted beginning, and she needed to let go now while she could still (hopefully) dig her way out of this increasingly deep cavern.

 

So she cleared her throat and stood up in her usual graceful fashion. “I should get home,” she said, not bothering with a flimsy excuse as to why.

 

“Yeah, of course,” said Emma, standing quickly to follow. Regina clutched Henry’s story in one hand and the rail with the other as she silently descended the stairs. Emma trailed after her to the front door in such a light-footed manner that Henry didn’t even bother to look up. Regina hadn’t expected to be seen to the door, but while she was grabbing her coat and bag, Emma opened it (the knob only let out a tiny creak) and held it for Regina, stepping out after her and closing it carefully.

 

This was, again, a little too close for comfort. For the second time tonight, Emma had seemed a little unwilling to let her go. While that was secretly exhilarating, it was also confusing as hell. Was Emma teetering on the edge of the same cliff she was? If Regina tumbled over, would Emma be right behind her?

 

Regina turned to face Emma, who was leaning against the door. It was only polite to say goodnight, after all.

 

“Thank you for--” she started, just as Emma said, “This was really--”

 

They both smiled inexplicably shyly, and Emma said, “Sorry, what?”

 

“Thank you for this,” Regina waved Henry’s story before sticking it in her bag. “I’m looking forward to reading it.”

 

“Of course,” said Emma, her eyes gleaming. “Oh, here, let me…” She reached for Regina’s coat, and although it was completely unnecessary, Regina let Emma help her into it. Her breath caught inaudibly as Emma’s fingers brushed neatly down her upper back.

 

“This was really what?” Regina asked, turning back to Emma, whose hand lingered on one of her elbows before retreating.

 

“What?”

 

“You were saying, ‘This was really….’” Her head tilted as she trailed off.

 

“Fun,” Emma filled in with what was maybe her fiftieth heart-melting smile of the evening. “I mean, I know we see each other all the time, but it’s usually, like, Mongoose-related, or with Henry, which is nice too, but this…” she paused when she noticed Regina’s eyebrow raised at her rambling. She let out a little breath and then looked directly into Regina’s eyes with such warmth that Regina felt a flutter in her her stomach. “I just had a really great time with you,” she finished.

 

Regina held her gaze for a second before she had to look down from sheer nerves. “Me too,” she said, desperately hoping the heat in her cheeks wasn’t visible in the dingy hall lighting. Her thoughts were racing: What was happening here? Were they really standing so close together?

 

And they were, because Emma absently began playing with the ends of Regina’s scarf as she said, “We should do this again.” Regina watched her fingers twist and untwist the fringe and breathed, “We should.”

 

Their eyes raised to meet again for just a brief moment, and then Emma closed the gap remaining between them, brushing her lips softly against Regina’s. And while Regina’s brain took a few seconds to process, her body reacted instantly, as if kissing Emma was what it was made for. She returned Emma’s slow, chaste kiss with a second and then a third. One hand made it’s way up to caress Emma’s jaw, while the other rested softly against her collarbone. Emma wrapped her hands in the lapels of Regina’s coat and pulled her closer, pressing more insistently with her lips. It was when Regina sucked lightly on the lower one that something between a moan and a growl escaped Emma’s throat, and Regina felt herself being spun smoothly around and pressed very gently against the wall next to the front door of the loft.

 

Despite the heat they were generating, there was still a tentativeness, a tenderness to Emma’s actions. While Regina could handle (and sometimes preferred) something a little more firm, she found in this moment this was exactly what she wanted. She appreciated every languid exploration, how the faint trail of her fingernails up the back of Emma’s neck and into her hair elicited a shiver from her, and how she couldn’t help but hum softly into Emma’s mouth when she dipped her tongue into hers for the first time.

 

The feel of Emma’s body against hers was exhilarating. A fiery buzz spread from her chest to her stomach with an intensity she hadn’t experienced in so long, she had forgotten such sensations could even exist.

 

Emma was just beginning to nibble at the scar on Regina’s upper lip when she slid her hands under Regina’s coat and around to her lower back. Her fingers ghosted along the skin just beneath the hem of Regina’s sweater, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Then Regina felt a thigh press lightly between her own. The move (which, _god_ ) brought awareness of what was actually happening to the forefront of her mind. Her breath hitched, and her movements stilled for a fraction of a second.

 

But it was enough for Emma to notice. Her thigh retreated, her hands moved back to rest at Regina’s hips (the coat back in place as a slight barrier), and she gently released Regina’s mouth from her own. Her face pulled back to take in Regina’s now-wide brown eyes.

 

Regina watched it really hit Emma what had just happened. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink, she blinked her eyes a few times, and her mouth opened slightly and then closed again. Regina knew in that moment that despite how eager Emma had been to continue the evening, to be near Regina, she hadn’t planned or anticipated this turn of events.

 

Regina found Emma’s hand and squeezed it to let her know it was okay. Her body almost physically hurt at the prospect of being separated from its new other half, but Regina knew this moment should end here, and she needed to give Emma a way out. She hoped her eyes were reassuring as she calmly offered a small smile and a soft, “Goodnight, Emma.” Then she turned and headed down the stairs. She heard Emma’s voice echo, “Goodnight,” when she was almost all the way down, but she didn’t look back.

 

She made it to her car in a daze. Her heart began to calm down while her mind continued to reel all the way home. _Did I just go on my first real date with a friend?_ _Pathetic_ , she scoffed to herself. But she knew she was a goner when her next thought was that she wouldn’t have changed a thing. It had been perfect.


	4. You call me up, like you want your best friend

They didn’t talk about it. For four days, they didn’t talk about it. Granted, they hadn't actually seen each other. It was easy to pretend there was no elephant with a hook-shaped foot in the room when they weren’t in the same room in the first place.

 

It wasn’t easy to forget, though.

 

That kiss was basically all Regina thought about when she cleaned the house and ran errands Saturday. The next morning, over a cup of coffee (flavored with her secret stash of hazelnut syrup that she reserved for Sundays), she read Henry’s story and remembered Emma’s friendly smile as she had promised the happy ending. Monday she ran into Granny’s to take out a spinach salad for lunch and smiled to herself as she picked up a straw for her iced tea. Friday night, Emma had proudly shown her the trick where you drop water on a scrunched up straw wrapper to make it grow; it was apparently the singular way she knew to entertain children before Henry showed up in her life.

 

There had been some work-related texts:

 

**Would there be a way to take cash out of a city account to pay Dopey to add some software to the station’s laptop?**

 

_Dopey? What software? Why cash?_

 

**Dopey is surprisingly handy with computers but he prefers cash to keep The Man out of his finances**

 

_I’m The Man._

 

**That's what I said**

 

_I suppose if it’s necessary for work purposes, I could arrange a cash payment. One-time only. What software?_

 

**Great, I’ll let him know <thumbs up emoji>**

 

_What software?_

 

**It’ll be super helpful, the latest thing from this company called Blizzard, top-of-the-line technology, we’ll use it every day. Thanks! <grin emoji>**

 

\-----

 

_Ruth Edelman is threatening to sue the city for emotional distress. Explain?_

 

**What! I rescued her cat from a tree!**

 

_She says you yelled a series of expletives at it in front of her grandson._

 

**It yelled at me first! And it clawed a hole in my shirt. I should sue for property damage. <5 pouting face emojis>**

 

_I offered her grandson a tour of the station and a formal apology from the sheriff._

 

**???**

 

**Fine but it’s not my fault if the kid accidentally gets locked in a cell**

 

_And Emma?_

 

**Yeah**

 

_I Googled Blizzard. Dopey’s services will not be needed._

 

**< flushed face emoji>**

 

By Tuesday afternoon, Regina was thinking up excuses to go visit the sheriff at her office. But what if David were there, and really, did she want their first post-date (it was so a date) meeting to be in a semi-public setting when they could be interrupted at any time? It was bound to be awkward, right?

 

She sighed and did her best to focus on the budget analysis she needed to finish before a meeting tomorrow morning.

 

She was doing dishes later, after she and Henry had enjoyed a delicious chicken and broccoli recipe she’d found, when her phone lit up with Emma’s photo. It was a selfie Emma had covertly taken when Regina had been searching the Author’s bookshelves one evening at the mansion. Regina wasn’t sure if it was her intent, but in the photo Emma looked positively alluring.

 

“Emma,” she greeted simply, trying to sound like her heart wasn’t in her throat.

 

“Hey,” Emma said in a much more successful attempt at casual. “Have you watched last night’s _So You Think You Can Dance_ yet?  
  
Seriously? Regina rolled her eyes and flipped a mental switch to bury her feelings. Momentarily. Sort of.

 

“Not yet. Don’t spoil anything,” she added quickly. Emma had made Regina stop what they were doing and watch the show a few weeks ago, and Regina had to admit it was fairly addictive, even if she’d love to put a silencing spell on Mary Murphy. She appreciated the all-consuming effort the dancers clearly put into their craft, and the power and grace with which they created such beautiful movement. Henry had even gotten into it. The girls’ costumes probably didn’t hurt.

 

“I won’t. But I’m watching it now, and can I just say the waltz is stupid, and I wish they’d leave it to _Dancing With the Stars_ ,” she huffed.

 

“That would be a shame,” replied Regina, cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder as she poured herself a glass of wine.

 

“But compared to hip-hop or contemporary, they barely have to do anything,” Emma argued. “The routines all look the same. And Nigel and Mary act like they’re the most exquisite thing to ever happen on a stage in the history of dance.”

 

Regina’s lips quirked up at Emma’s hyperbolic rant. “If you don’t look _closely_ ,” Regina emphasized as she curled into her favorite chair in the study, “it may seem easy, but it actually takes a lot of work to maintain the correct postures while making the movement look effortless. Which you’d know if you actually listened to the choreographers during the rehearsal segments,” she added pointedly.

 

“Ugh, but they’re so self-important and think the stories they’re trying to tell are sooo original. It’s about a forbidden love. Again. We get it,” Emma whined. “I mean, did you feel like you had to tell a dramatic story every time you danced at a ball?”

 

“Actually no, because I never danced at a ball,” Regina answered plainly, taking a sip of her wine.

 

“What, really? How come?” Emma asked. Her tone wasn’t insulting, just curious.

 

Regina had always been embarrassed about this, but Emma was free of the expectations of the Enchanted Forest. Plus, especially post-tequila, Regina had been finding her increasingly easy to open up to.

 

“I never learned. No one was interested in dancing with me,” she said simply.

 

“That’s crazy, was everybody blind--?” Emma cut herself off abruptly and cleared her throat. Regina’s heart betrayed her and fluttered happily. There was a pause, and then Emma said, “Well I doubt people who waltzed in the real world… the real fairytale world… Jesus, it will never not sound crazy… they probably weren’t trying to evoke a narrative masterpiece.”

 

Regina chuckled and said, “You’re probably right.”

 

There was another short lull. The silence wasn’t as relaxed as it had recently become between them, and Regina felt the weight of the moment acutely.

 

“So… anyway…” Emma offered lamely. Regina let her fumble, because she honestly didn’t know what to say. She may be trying to let it all go, since that seemed to be what Emma was doing, but she wasn’t exactly the meaningless chatter type. Emma would have to lead them where she wanted to go.

 

But she didn’t. She stayed quiet for so long that Regina finally couldn’t take it anymore and said, “Emma, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Emma asked with just a hint of defensiveness.

 

“Well, you called me, but you’re not talking anymore.” Regina tried not to sound irritated, but this thing of acting as if nothing had happened was clearly not working in their favor.

 

Emma sighed heavily. “I don’t know, I just felt like talking to… my best friend, I guess. I mean, I’ve never had one before, but I think this is what it feels like to need one. And I think maybe you’re my best friend.”

 

Oh. Regina’s heart sank straight into the ground.

 

“Okay, well what do you want to talk about?” she asked with every bit of nonchalance she could muster.

 

“Boy problems,” said Emma glumly.

 

Ah, fuck.

 

Regina took a gulp of wine, and then another to finish the glass. She didn’t bother hiding her sigh before she said, “Okay. Are things not going well with the pirate?” She got up to pour herself a second glass of wine.

 

“They’re okay, I guess. He’s being really sweet lately, like bringing me little gifts all the time, and I’m pretty sure they aren’t souvenirs from some brothel or something,” she said, making an attempt at lightheartedness that fell utterly flat. “It’s not like I want them, exactly. But it’s the thought that counts, right?”

 

Regina almost wished Emma could see her rolling her eyes, because of course that libidinous pile of sea garbage would think he could buy Emma’s love. But BFFs didn’t make rude faces, they listened. “Hmm,” was the best she could do.

 

“And he’s gotten kind of clingy. I’m not sure why,” Emma said, convincing no one. “But I mean, it’s probably just because he cares.” She exhaled audibly. “It’s just… I think I might like someone else.”

 

Regina stopped in the middle of the room, wine forgotten.

 

“Oh?” she said in what must have been nearly an octave higher than her usual tone. She made her way back to her chair and sat down.

 

“Um, yeah.” Emma sounded uncomfortable. Regina could see why, but again, she had to let Emma figure out where she wanted this conversation to go.

 

“So I can’t stop thinking about this other person,” Emma breathed out quickly. Regina stood up again.

 

“And I think they like me too,” she continued. _Understatement_ , thought Regina, who was now wandering her study aimlessly, trying to regulate her breathing.

 

“It’s confusing, you know? Killian has sacrificed a lot for me, and I shouldn’t just throw that away. And we sort of have fun sometimes. He does, anyway. It’s… it’s fine. Maybe I’m just too closed off.”

 

Regina leaned against the edge of her desk and stared out her window, seeing nothing. “Mm-hmm,” she muttered again, unhelpfully.

 

“But this other person and I kissed,” Emma said with a hint of guilt that Regina had no idea what to do with. Was Emma seeking justification or admonishment for her behavior?

 

“And I want to do it again.”

 

Regina let out a shaky breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

“Regina?” Emma asked quietly, and Regina realized she hadn’t spoken for several seconds.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I mean...” she took a breath and tried again. Since when did she have such a hard time speaking clearly? “That’s, uh, quite the predicament.” Since now, apparently.

 

“Yeah,” said Emma, clearly expecting more. “I don’t know what to do,” she emphasized. _You and me both_ , thought Regina.

 

“This other person, they must be pretty special to have you doubting a relationship you’ve been trying to build for some time now,” said Regina carefully. It was fishing, and Regina didn’t care one bit.

 

Emma let out a nervous “Ha!” Well, at least someone was able to find this amusing. Then, more solemnly, she almost whispered, “They’re maybe the most amazing person I’ve ever met. No, definitely.”

 

Regina bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut to hold in the tears that spontaneously formed there. _Oh my god_ , had she really been reduced to such a sniveling mess by a simple statement? But also _oh my god_ , how could she not be? Nobody but Daniel had ever, ever made her feel like the most amazing anything. And he had only seen Regina at her best; he hadn’t known what horrors--or heroism--she was capable of. Emma did. Emma knew her better than anyone, and still she felt this way.

 

She was remarkably able to speak around the lump in her throat when she said, “It sounds like you have some thinking to do.”

 

“Yeah,” Emma said dejectedly, probably because Regina wasn’t providing her with much direction. She couldn’t. It had to be Emma’s choice.

 

So despite every ounce of sheer longing that she now freely admitted was vibrating through her, Regina said, “It’s a good thing you have a best friend who will support you no matter what you decide.” She hoped the tremble in her voice wasn’t too noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally aware that SYTYCD airs in the summer. Maybe they get it on delay in Storybrooke?
> 
> Also, I know Blizzard wouldn't be that hard to set up, but I wanted to use it anyway as a nod to my wife. :-)
> 
> Your feedback has meant so much to me. Thank you!


	5. You turn me on, like you want your boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for Tuesday! I decided to go ahead and post this chapter today because it's already done, and then the last chapter will go up just in time for me to start school again tomorrow.
> 
> And I changed the rating just to be on the safe side. There should be an option for Mature Lite.

“He’s helping Granny clean out her walk-in freezer? On a Friday night?” Henry looked at Emma skeptically.

 

“Yeah, he’s uh, a little behind on his rent, so she called in a favor,“ she said, sounding remarkably unlike someone who used to make a living deceiving people. “He can lift things.”

 

“He has one hand,” Henry stated plainly.

 

“Yeah, but he can, like, hack at built-up ice with his hook,” she countered. “Look, who knows what kind of stuff that old wolf has packed in there. Maybe she needs help getting rid of a body. He might have experience with that…”

 

“Have you picked a movie yet, Henry?” Regina interjected before this went further off the rails.

 

It had been 71 hours since Emma had semi-admitted her feelings for Regina. Seventy-one hours of parenting and running a city, and 71 hours of not actually paying attention to any of it because she was thinking about Emma. Okay, she made sure Henry was clothed and fed. He definitely got onto the school bus every morning. He probably went to bed at night. Everything else? Iffy.

 

It had also been 71 hours of radio silence from Emma, at least to Regina. She had been texting with Henry, Regina knew. She was also fairly certain that at least one of Emma’s Instagram posts was meant for her (unless Pongo regularly walked around wearing a sign that said, “I a-paw-logize for being a tattle tail, please fur-give me”).

 

Yesterday, Henry announced that he had invited Emma for another movie night. He mentioned that he’d told her she could bring Hook again, but he didn’t know if she would since she had been “acting weird” about him lately.

 

“Oh really? How long has that been going on?” Regina asked nonchalantly.

 

Henry shrugged, already on his way up the stairs. “Since everything settled down? I’m gonna see if I can finish my math homework before dinner.”

 

So now, for the first time in 71 hours, Emma and Regina were talking again (if sitting in the same room and conversing with their son while avoiding eye contact could be called talking). Regina smugly considered this a victory, as Emma had only been acting weird about her for 71 hours now, not several weeks.

 

Yet.

 

Henry picked _Ghostbusters_ , which Emma was appalled to discover Regina had never seen. Silent treatment forgotten, she accused Regina of ignoring the classics.

 

“I’m sorry, next time I’ll make sure to watch _The Goonies_ instead of _Vertigo_ ,” Regina said offhandedly.

 

“YOU’VE NEVER SEEN _THE GOONIES_?!”

 

“Did you hear they’re making an all-girl _Ghostbusters_?” Henry stepped in valiantly.

 

“All-woman,” Regina and Emma said together. Henry looked appeased.

 

“Yeah, well it sounds cool. But we better get going with this version so we’ll be able to compare them. I’ll get the popcorn,” he said, making a hasty getaway.

 

The women dared to look at each other. Emma smiled awkwardly, which Regina returned with a slight nod. The went back to looking anywhere else, and Regina’s hand absentmindedly went to her neck to work on a knot. She hadn’t slept well in the past few days, and her muscles had been all tensed up.

 

After what felt like hours, Henry returned with the customary big bowl and little bowl. Emma had moved to the couch to be able to see the TV, but she sat at the other end from Regina. Henry rested the bowl on the cushion between them and looked at Regina.

 

“Are you all right, Mom? That’s the second time today I’ve seen your face all scrunched up like that,” he said. Embarrassed, Regina immediately relaxed her face.

 

“I’m fine, Henry, I just have a little crick in my neck,” she said, lowering her hand to her lap.

 

“You should let mom give you a neck rub,” he said as he went to grab the remote from the TV cabinet, thankfully missing Regina looking up in alarm.

 

“She’s really good at it,” he continued. “She used to work on my shoulders all the time in New York when I was getting ready to try out for basketball.”

 

Regina was so flustered that the basketball thing went right over her head. It was silly. Just a harmless suggestion, nothing to get worked up over. Her son, who was now settling into a mound of pillows on the floor, was just trying to be helpful. The movie would start in a second and it would all be forgotten.

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” came a timid voice from across the couch. Regina whirled around, wide-eyed, then grimaced and once again reached for her neck. Emma cleared her throat. “If you wanted me to try and help,” she said with a little more confidence.

 

Regina sat with her mouth slightly agape, trying to read Emma’s eyes. They were bright and open, and her mouth did that thing where it turned down slightly but managed to somehow come across as friendly. It was her peace offering face.

 

“Okay, thanks,” Regina finally said. “Where do you want me?” And while two weeks ago she would have doubled down on those words with a flirty quirk of an eyebrow, this time she immediately pursed her lips and blushed, thankful they were sitting in the dark.

 

Emma, however, couldn’t stop a slight smirk from appearing on her lips. It helped ground Regina, who rolled her eyes. “On the couch or on the floor?” she tried again, but that only elicited a giggle from the woman across from her.

 

“Okay, okay,” she said when Regina crossed her arms and turned to ignore her. “Sitting on the floor might hurt your back, so why don’t you come sit on the edge over here? I think we’ll both fit.”

 

And that’s how Regina wound up perched ramrod straight on her couch with her son stretched out below her and his other mother squeezed in with her legs crossed right behind her. _I can handle this. I can absolutely hand--ohhh_.

 

Emma’s hands were now working magic that had nothing to do with being the product of true love.

 

As Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray ran around the New York City Public Library, Emma applied the perfect amount of pressure, kneading slowly and rolling her knuckles up and down Regina’s neck and shoulder blades. “Relax,” she said softly behind Regina’s left ear, and Regina inhaled a shaky breath. But she complied, abandoning her rigid position to sink into the sensations. She caught herself before eliciting any moans of relief, because they didn’t seem appropriate for a therapeutic massage between friends. And that’s what this was.

 

Emma continued to work tirelessly for some time, but her occasional laughter let Regina know she was also paying attention to the movie. In spite of herself, Regina had to admit it was funny. It had finally grabbed her full attention when Emma applied pressure with her thumbs and ran them smoothly up the back of her neck. But she kept going so that her fingers slid into Regina’s hair, gently rubbing along the base of her skull. This repeated a few times, pulling Regina’s focus slightly away from Slimer.

 

And then she let up with the pressure and followed the same path with one hand, using just the tips of her fingers to lightly brush across Regina’s skin and trace along her scalp. Her fingers drifted back down Regina’s neck and down to the middle of her spine, and Regina couldn’t hide her shiver.

 

Emma repeated the motion, and Regina’s back involuntarily arched a little as she reached the spot just below her rib cage. When Emma splayed her fingers and dragged them gently from Regina’s neck to the small of her back, Regina was glad she (probably) couldn’t feel the goosebumps scattering beneath the thin knit top she’d worn that day to work under a jacket. She was given away, however, as fingers glided up to her shoulders and halfway down her bare arms.

 

Regina’s skin was on fire wherever Emma’s hands drifted. It was similar to the feeling of her magic surging beneath the surface, and it was life.

 

When she felt Emma’s hands begin to slow, she knew she had no right to be disappointed after the time Emma had already devoted. But it couldn’t stop, she couldn’t lose this contact yet.

 

Her heart felt like it was going to hammer right through her chest as she slowly raised her hand from her lap. She didn’t look back, but she found her target just behind her and to the right, placing a hand delicately on Emma’s knee. She stroked it a couple of times with her thumb and held her breath.

 

The couch cushion shifted behind her, and Regina’s hand fell away from Emma’s knee as she untangled her legs and brought them down to rest on either side of Regina’s hips. Her fingers resumed their languid travels along Regina’s shoulders, into her hair, down her back. Each time they dipped a little bit lower, so that before long they were skirting the waist of Regina’s pants. Eventually the fingers dipped under her top and worked their way partway up her spine on bare skin. Regina’s eyelids closed as her mouth dropped into a silent “O.”

 

By the time Emma’s hands floated around to her sides and teased along her ribcage, Regina had lost all awareness of what movie was on the screen. She could only focus on how close-- _so achingly close--_ they were to grazing the sides of her breasts.

 

Thankfully, Henry remained oblivious as his mother slowly unraveled above him.

 

Regina adjusted backward slightly so that she was close enough to feel Emma’s breath on her neck but still left room for those precious hands to move between them. Her own right hand found its way to rest on Emma’s thigh, occasionally enjoying the feel of rough denim scraping beneath her fingernails. Emma’s fingertips continued to roam and soon made their way around to skim either side of Regina’s stomach, just above her hips. Regina knew Emma could feel her breath hitch, but she was long past caring. Her hips rocked oh so slightly, but it was enough to make Emma take the same path again, applying a little more pressure so that Regina could feel each finger pressing into her skin. She wanted to take those hands and guide them lower, and _okay_ , it was probably time to dial this back a bit.

 

As if on cue, she felt a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, and then Emma’s hands were gone. Her eyes fluttered open and saw people covered in white goop on the TV. Emma lifted her legs up again and scooted out from behind Regina. She took the hint and retreated back to her end of the couch before the credits began to roll.

 

Henry propped himself up and turned around. “What did you think?” he grinned up at her.

 

“I loved it,” she croaked. It was true. _Ghostbusters_ was now her favorite movie of all time.

 

______________________

 

Regina was in the kitchen hand-drying the large popcorn bowl when she heard Emma on the stairs. She’d gone up awhile ago to take a look at one of Henry’s games.

 

Regina hadn’t quite come down from the high she’d felt earlier, but that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. She had realized she couldn’t really trust her decision-making abilities around Emma anymore. Particularly in… compromising situations, and she thought being alone in a room together qualified at this point.

 

By the time Emma was at the bottom of the stairs, Regina was breezing through the foyer with her coat, hat, and scarf in her hands. “Come on,” she tossed over her shoulder before heading out the front door.

 

Soon Emma met her on the front porch in her own winter attire. She dug her gloves out of her pockets as she said, “What are we doing here?”

 

“Good question,” said Regina with a soft laugh, meeting her eyes for the first time since the movie ended.

 

“No, I mean, we’re outside,” Emma said.

 

“Yes,” said Regina.

 

“In February. In Maine,” Emma blinked at her.

 

“Very astute of you,” Regina remarked, “and it’s not too bad tonight.” But her indifferent tone was belied by the way she rubbed her bare hands together for warmth. She had forgotten her gloves inside.

 

“Here,” Emma went to take Regina’s hands in her gloved ones, but Regina pulled them away awkwardly and stuck them in her pockets.

 

“Oh,” Emma said, and Regina cringed inwardly at the hurt in her eyes.  
  


“I’m sorry, that wasn’t--” Regina began.

 

“It’s okay, I get it,” Emma smiled sadly. Regina could see her breath dissipate into the night air as she softly sighed. “Being out here really… cools things down.”

 

Regina nodded. “Good thing we have layers on.”

 

“Layers are overrated,” Emma muttered, looking at her feet.

 

Regina’s lips quirked up in spite of herself.

 

“So did you come out here because you wanted to talk?” Emma asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Regina said, slightly strained.

 

“Okay.” Emma sat down, willing to wait for Regina to process.

 

After a moment, Regina sat down next to her. The porch step was hard and chilly, but Emma didn’t seem to mind, so she could manage for a little while, too. However, despite her plan to keep them safe from temptation, she did sit right next to Emma for a bit of warmth. They looked out into the yard, each lost in thought.

 

“I want to touch you,” Emma said finally. Her voice was just above a whisper, and she continued looking forward.

 

“Mission accomplished,” Regina chuckled nervously.

 

“Heh, yeah,” Emma paused for a while. “I want to do it again, but… differently.”

 

 _This is a dangerous path_ , thought Regina. _Bad, bad idea._ “How?” is what came out of her mouth.

 

“Well our son wouldn’t be in the room, for starters.”

 

Regina laughed, because true.

 

“And I could take my time,” Emma continued.

 

Regina’s breathing became shallow at that. She cleared her throat, and said, “Longer than a movie?”

 

“Hours. Days, even,” was Emma’s response, and Regina’s pulse quickened.

 

“Days…” she murmured.

 

Emma nodded. “I could get lost in how soft your skin is. Warm and so, so smooth, except when it ripples into tiny bumps sometimes when my hand brushes past,” Emma said. “I like to think it does that just for me,” she added shyly.

 

“It does,” Regina whispered. She could feel it happening just thinking about it.

 

“I would explore more of it. Your neck and back were a great start, though. I’d keep going down your arms until I could weave my fingers through yours. I love holding your hand.”

 

Regina longed to reach over to her, but she remained still.

 

“I wonder how the inside of your wrist would feel against my lips,” Emma’s voice was surprisingly steady. Tingles ran down Regina’s arms in response. She hadn’t noticed when she’d stopped feeling cold.

 

“I’d be so happy just to give you a foot massage after a long day in those ridiculous heels you wear, and run my thumbs along that tender skin underneath your arches. I’d find out if you’re ticklish, but I would be so gentle you wouldn’t have to worry about it. You could just relax. I’d work my way up your calves--I’ve always been partial to your legs--until I could run my fingernails along the backs of your knees. Or maybe my tongue.”

 

Regina sat on the edge of her seat, hanging on Emma’s every word. Imagining.

 

“But really, sometimes hands and even lips aren’t the best way to touch someone. Sometimes you have to let your own skin sliding against theirs. There’s nothing like the feeling of your bodies melting together under your weight.”

 

Emma paused here, causing Regina to wonder if she was done, and honestly, that would have been okay. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take without embarrassing herself. She hoped like hell Emma didn’t notice the way her thighs had begun to squeeze together in response to the heat building at her center. She glanced at Emma out of the corner of her eye and saw that her eyes were closed.

 

When her lips parted delicately and she began to speak again, Regina almost blacked out.

 

“I’ve imagined what it would be like to move above you, slowly, with no clothes between us. I’d let my hair fall across your shoulders and hover just so that our breasts barely touched. Your nipples brushing against mine would be like velvet, I know it,” she said, breathless. “But that wouldn’t be enough. I’d have to slide down and lick one slowly, up and around until I could feel it harden against my tongue. Then I’d wrap my lips around it and I’d suck. I’d know by the sounds you made how much pressure you like. I’d want it to be just right.”

 

 _Fuck._ It was everything Regina could do not to make any sounds right now. As it was, her nipples were straining against her bra, aching for release as Emma continued to speak.

 

“Do you have one of those little trails of hair leading up to your belly button? I’d have to kiss my way along it and let my warm breath glide across the skin there. That’s always been a sensitive spot for me,” she shared, and Regina filed the tidbit away with the blind hope that she’d have use for it someday.

 

“I’ve never seen your bare hips, but I’ve imagined wrapping my hands around them and pulling them close to me. I’d like to see what your hip bones feel like between my teeth.” She paused, possibly picturing it as clearly as Regina was. “But god, Regina, what I’m dying to know most is how silky smooth your inner thigh would feel against my cheek--”

 

“Ah, you should go,” Regina interrupted, her voice rough since her mouth had gone bone dry.

 

“Oh, I-- I’m sorry,” Emma stuttered toward her lap, the confidence from moments ago replaced with timid uncertainty.

 

“Don’t be,” said Regina. Emma looked up, surprised, and Regina didn’t try to hide the hunger she knew was in her eyes. “It’s just we can’t---” She took a breath, tried again. “You’re not--” And she hated the pleading note her voice took on as she said finally, “I just need you to go.”

 

Emma nodded. She stood up and offered Regina a hand, who took it this time as she also stood. They stayed there gazing at each other, hands still linked, for several moments. “Goodnight,” Emma finally said, and headed down the walkway.

 

________________________

 

Later, Regina rolled off her stomach and sank her head back into her pillow. She stretched out, spent, beneath her silky sheets. Her mind felt blissfully clear; after a minute or so, she reached over to tuck her vibrator back into the nightstand. Just then, her phone buzzed, and she grabbed it to read the message that popped up on the screen.

 

**Thank you for an amazing night.**

 

_The pleasure was all mine._

 

Regina paused, then continued quickly before she could change her mind.

 

_The imagery you provided was rather useful after you left._

 

Another pause.

**< shocked emoji>**

 

Regina grinned.

_Goodnight, Emma_


	6. I don't want to be your secret anymore

Regina decided there would be no more freezing out. Emma couldn’t keep playing the avoiding game while Regina stress-cleaned every surface of her house. Again.

 

Henry had planned to work on a history project at a friend’s house all day Sunday, so Saturday night, Regina texted Emma to see if she’d join her at Granny’s for brunch after she dropped him off.

 

Now they were sitting in a booth near the back, having just received their orders (a spinach and egg white omelet for Regina, and chocolate chip pancakes for Emma; Regina kept spooning fruit onto her plate). Regina had arrived feeling relaxed--she’d skipped her hazelnut coffee--and confident, having worked out what she wanted to say last night. Emma showed up displaying a surprising lack of awkwardness; they had even managed a little gossip about a potential feud between Ashley and Aurora while waiting for their food.

 

After a few moments of silent eating, Regina swallowed a bite of her omelet and said, “I’m in love with you.” _Never been one to beat around the bush before, why start now?_

 

Emma choked on her home fries (when had she added a side order of home fries?) and spent a good minute and a half coughing and gulping water before staring wide-eyed across the table at Regina.

 

“Since you’re struggling to find a response, I’ll just go on,” Regina said curtly, smoothing down her already wrinkle-free napkin. She wasn’t exactly hurt; she hadn’t expected a reciprocal declaration, but goddamned Snow White had apparently managed to plant tiny seeds of hope in her psyche in the last couple of years. She took a breath and when she looked up into Emma’s eyes, she immediately softened.

 

“I love you, Emma, and I realized it was important for me to be clear about it. So important that I’m willing to risk sounding like your insipid parents.” The corners of Emma’s mouth twitched in amusement.

 

“When I know I’m going to see you, my heart actually flutters in anticipation. The feeling I get when I’m with you is not unlike using magic--it’s warm, exciting, even a little unpredictable. But I also feel more like… me than I ever have before. I feel like I’m home. It’s disgustingly sweet, actually,” she deadpanned. Emma nodded knowingly. “And when you leave, it’s like losing an extension of myself.

 

“So… no matter what happens, I needed you to know that. You’ve created something in me that I thought was destined only for other people, and it would make me so happy if I could give that right back to you.”

 

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Regina raised a hand to stop her. “There’s a but,” she said, and Emma’s face fell a little. “This... situation has gotten out of control, and as intoxicating as it’s been, I think we need to stop.”

 

Emma was now picking at her pancakes with her fingers with her lips pressed into a firm line, but she nodded again.

 

“Not that I care about him, but it’s not fair to Hook for us to go on this way, and it’s not fair to me either. I definitely share the blame in this, but I want to try and do the right thing here, starting now.”

 

Emma finally interjected to say, “Regina, I never meant for this to happen.” Regina was left to wonder if she meant for them to start… something while she was with someone else, or at all.

 

“It’s okay,” she said truthfully. “Even if it won’t be with an entirely clear conscience, I’ll always cherish this little adventure we’ve shared. And if it’s over, I’ll find a way to deal with it.” She reached out to take Emma’s hand and waited for her to look up. “We will always be friends, Emma.”

 

“I’m not ready for it to be over,” Emma said earnestly as her brows knit together.

 

“Neither am I,” Regina’s voice almost broke as her throat tightened. “But for decades, every time I acted on my own behalf, it was at the expense of others, and I justified it away. It’s time I do something for myself for the right reason. I’m finally in a place where I believe I deserve something good, something real. So I can’t, and won’t, take meeting in the shadows while someone else gets to hold your hand in public, take you out on Valentine’s Day, wake up with you in the morning.…” Regina took a steadying breath and said, “I want so very much to be with you. But not if I’m a secret.”

 

She gave Emma a gentle smile. She really did want Emma to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her. _But please, please let it be with me._

 

When Regina squeezed Emma’s hand and went to stand up, Emma gave her a pleading look. “I don’t know how to do this,” she said, panicked.

 

“It’s not that different from finding your magic,” Regina said with a shrug. “Take some time to stop thinking and just feel.” She took some cash from her bag and placed it on the table. “Your choice will come to you when you’re ready.”

 

She made it outside and around the corner before she noticed her entire body was shaking from adrenaline. She hoped it was enough.

 

_____________________

 

Tuesday morning, Regina was absently scrambling eggs when Henry came into the kitchen and plopped into his usual chair. “Hey Mom,” he mumbled.

 

“Hey yourself,” she replied, not unkindly, as she spooned some eggs onto a plate for him. “Anything big happening at school today?”

 

“Nah, just the usual. I have an algebra test Thursday, but I don’t have to worry about that until tomorrow,” he said before shoveling an unnecessarily large bite of food into his mouth.

 

“Is that so?” she asked with a raised brow. “Henry, do you you really think cramming is a good habit to fall into now? Your classes are only going to get more challenging from here on out.”

 

He gave her a ”don’t be ridiculous” face that he could only have learned from her. “It’s algebra. I’ve already practiced working the problems thanks to all the homework. I just need to make sure I have the formulas memorized on Wednesday night. Piece of cake.” He went back to his breakfast unperturbed.

 

His confidence made Regina smile, but she couldn’t help but nudge just a little more. “Maybe humor me and we can take a look at the formulas for just a little while this evening?”

 

“Oh, well I was planning to ask if you mind if I spent the night with Mom tonight,” he said before gulping down half a glass of milk.

 

“Tonight? I suppose that’s fine, but is there a reason you don’t want to wait until the weekend? Do you miss the screams of an infant lulling you to sleep that much?” She took a sip of her coffee.

 

“I just thought it would be nice to give her some company,” he said, gathering his dishes. “She’s kind of having a rough time since she broke up with Hook, and I think I’m a good buffer between her and Grandma. You know how she gets.”

 

Regina’s stomach bottomed out. _Since she--_

 

“What--uh, what are you talking about?” She did her best to sound casual, but she couldn’t tell if it worked. “With Hook?”

 

“Oh, I figured you knew since you guys talk all the time,” he said, having absolutely no idea about recent developments. “Mom asked me to meet up for hot chocolate yesterday after school, and she told me they broke up. She wasn’t, like, sobbing or anything. I think she just wanted to hang out for a little while before going home.” His dishes clanged in the sink, and he ran to the stairs to grab his backpack. “Ready to go?” he called from the foyer.

 

“Ready,” she replied on autopilot, and they headed out the door.

 

_______________________

 

Regina busied herself at work all morning. Okay, she tried. It had worked surprisingly well yesterday; she had addressed several problems that had been piling up on her desk and left feeling sufficiently distracted and accomplished.

 

Today the questions she’d been tackling were slightly different: _When had Emma broken up with the pirate? Was it even Emma that had done the deed? When was she planning to tell me? Did she decide she wants neither of us? When was she planning to tell me?!_

 

She was pulled from her highly productive stewing by a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called, and one of Granny’s usual delivery guys warily opened the door.

 

“I didn’t order anything,” she said, annoyed at the interruption.

 

“It has your name and address on it. Already paid for,” he added hastily, setting the to-go bag on her desk. “Oh, and this,” he pulled a root beer out of his cooler bag and set it down, then turned to go.

 

“Wait,” she said, more kindly this time. She pulled some a few bills out of her wallet and gave them to him. “Thank you.”

 

He left, and she sat down to examine her mystery lunch. She pulled a large container out of the bag and immediately saw the note taped to the top.

 

**Hope you love your lunch. Afterward, why not take a stroll to the library?**

 

**P.S. Granny knows.**

 

Regina stared at the paper. _Who sent this? And Granny knows? What the hell does that mean? What’s at the library?_

 

She opened the container, and a smile crept across her lips. Inside was a delicious-looking salad with walnuts, onions, and feta. Sitting atop it was a generous sprinkling of apples sliced into little hearts.

 

She did love her lunch, but she didn’t enjoy the time it took to eat it. She was eager to get to the library. She had no idea what to expect, but she knew she wanted whatever it was.

 

When she got there, she paused outside to smooth down her coat and take a grounding breath. No need to burst in like an overeager weakling. _Don’t get carried away. It was just a salad._

 

She walked in to find Belle behind the counter. Belle’s face lit up when she saw her, which was odd enough, but then she said, “I have your books!” And Regina was once again lost.

 

“My books?” she asked, approaching the counter.

 

“Yes, some books have been checked out in your name,” Belle said, bending to grab something under the counter.

 

“Should people be able to do that? I mean, you really should require an ID,” Regina rambled due to the nerves stirring in her stomach.

 

Belle straightened up, still smiling brightly, and said, “It won’t happen again, Madam Mayor. But I hope this time you’ll make an exception.” She placed a bundle on the counter. Three books were stacked with a ribbon wrapped neatly around them: _Fated Love, Fingersmith,_ and _Kiss the Girl_. Regina hated the blush that crept up her cheeks.

 

“She’s never been subtle,” Belle bounced happily behind the counter.

 

“Indeed,” Regina said with a fond roll of her eyes. She gathered the books in her arms and turned to go.

 

“Regina?” Belle called after her. She turned back, eyeing the endlessly cheerful woman suspiciously. She was met with kind eyes. “I’m happy for you,” Belle said.

 

Regina nodded to her with a soft smile and left. Once outside, she tore at the note that was tucked into the ribbon on top of the books.

 

**Are you reading my signals correctly? A little detective work should get to the bottom of it. Someone at the sheriff’s station might be able to help.**

 

**P.S. Belle knows.**

 

Regina hurried to her car, abandoning all pretence that she wasn’t beginning to enjoy this immensely. She normally wouldn’t be one for goose chases, but she imagined this would only be the beginning of stepping outside her comfort zone to indulge Emma.

 

She didn’t expect to find Emma at the station, and she was right. David rose from behind the desk when she walked in. “Regina,” he greeted her with a warm smile.

 

“David,” she said back, willing herself to be comfortable. Their relationship had become congenial as of late, but this was a boundary she doubted he ever thought they’d cross.

 

He pulled a teddy bear from a drawer behind the desk; a little note was tied around its neck.

 

He cleared his throat but continued smiling and said, “This is for you.”

 

“A teddy bear?” she couldn’t help wondering aloud.

 

“She wanted me to give you handcuffs, but I said no,” he said, looking awkward for the first time. Regina, on the other hand, let out a loud, full laugh.

 

“Ah, well, it’s a sweet alternative--wait, is this Neal’s?” She thought she’d seen it on the couch at the loft.

 

“Yeah, and I, uh, actually need it back,” he replied, reaching out his hand.

 

“No,” she replied, clutching it to her. She may be reformed, but she was not above stealing a toy from a child now that it held sentimental value to her.

 

David’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t dare argue. After a moment, he relaxed back into an easy smile and said, “I could tell something was different from the way her face would brighten when you came up in conversation, how devoted she seemed to be to finding the Author for you. She even seemed less resentful about paperwork.”

 

For the second time that day, Regina felt her face grow warm. She would have to get some control over that.

 

“This thing of trusting you is still new,” he admitted in a slightly more serious tone. “But you clearly make her happy, and that’s good enough for me. Still, I feel obligated to say that if you hurt her, I still keep my sword handy.”

 

“As if you could take me,” Regina retorted. She paused, and then added softly, “You don’t have to worry.”

 

“I didn’t think so,” he grinned. “Now I believe you have somewhere to be.”

 

“Right,” she said, and headed out the door with a wave.

 

She waited until she was back in her car to carefully untie the note from the bear.

 

**Bear with me just a little longer. (Ugh, sorry, he forced me to improvise here.) A visit to the loft should be a special treat.**

 

**P.S. My dad knows. Maybe a little too much.**

 

Regina shook her head and headed for her next stop. When she knocked on the door, she faintly heard Snow’s voice call, “It’s open.”

 

She was seated in a rocking chair holding a sleeping Neal to her chest. She greeted Regina with a characteristically obnoxious grin.

 

“Regina,” she breathed. “I’m so happy you came.”

 

“Oh?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes,” she answered, getting up to settle Neal into his crib. Then she indicated to the table, and Regina sat across from her, waiting.

 

“We’ve obviously had our differences, but I’m truly grateful to have the old you back in my life. The one I loved as a child,” she said, taking Regina’s hand. Regina impressed herself by not even flinching a little.

 

“All I’ve ever wanted for my baby girl was someone who would love her with everything they had,” she said, and were those tears in her eyes? “I never would have expected it to be you, but I’m so glad it is, because I’ve seen how much of yourself you give to the people you care about.”

 

Now came the smile with the trademark Snow nose crinkle, and Regina grudgingly found she didn’t hate it. “I know I’m probably jumping the gun a little, but I already think of you as part of this family, and this just means there’s even more love to share.”

 

And yes, Regina had spent the afternoon becoming the biggest sap in the universe, but this was reaching her limits. She didn’t quite know what to say, so she settled on, “I appreciate that, Snow. Really.”

 

It seemed to be enough. Snow squeezed her hand and pointed at a pink pastry box on the table beside them. Regina hadn’t noticed it, but now she saw there was a note taped to it.  
  


“Read it,” she said. Regina hesitantly grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

 

**You may have realized by now that I’m completely sweet on you. How about you head home?**

 

Regina’s chest filled with hope and warmth, and she couldn’t suppress the smile Emma kept insistently placing on her lips. The woman she loved was sweet on her.

 

Curious, she opened the box to find a decadent heart-shaped chocolate torte. Scrawled on the top in icing were the words, “My mom knows.”

 

Regina looked at Snow. “Did you make this?”

 

Puzzled, Snow answered back, “No.”

 

Regina smiled, “Then I’m looking forward to it.” Snow’s face fell until Regina winked at her. She took the box and said, “I think I’ll be going.”

 

“Of course,” said Snow with a knowing twinkle in her eye. “And Regina? Happiness looks really good on you.”

 

Regina looked at Snow with genuine fondness and said, “Thank you, Snow.”

 

Once in her car again, she couldn’t get home fast enough. Was she finally going to find Emma? She was practically buzzing with anticipation.

 

She hastily opened the front door and looked around. No one was in the living room or study. Where would Emma be? Surely not the bedroom, though Regina’s heart somersaulted at the thought. No, of course not. She needed to put the torte in the fridge, so she headed to the kitchen.

 

She walked in and there sat Henry, where he’d wolfed down his breakfast this morning. He must have come straight from school. His storybook sat beneath his folded arms.

 

“Hi Mom,” he said with a smile, and she could instantly tell.

 

“You know,” she said. His grin widened. She sat down and looked at him, half excited and half afraid. His opinion mattered more than anyone’s.

 

“I’ve been waiting for her to fix this for a while,” he said with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Fix it?” Regina asked.

 

“You know, to get Hook out of the picture and be with you,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

“But… but you invited Hook over here. You’ve been trying to get us all to bond,” she sputtered.

 

“That’s what you were supposed to think. But the mission was actually to help Mom get to the right conclusion already,” Henry seemed impressed with his own brilliance. “I knew if she was around you both at the same time, she would realize he’s nothing compared to you.”

 

Regina was floored. “So this was part of Operation Mongoose?”

 

“Not as far as you and Mom knew, but I’m the expert here. It was need-to-know only.”

 

Regina laughed at her clever, clever boy, then quickly became solemn. “So you… you’re okay with this? Because if you have any doubts, Henry, you know you don’t have to say what you think we want to hear.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Mom, no offense, but duh. Why would I be bothered that my parents want to be together? It’s so obvious you guys love each other. You’re always staring at each other, you get all moody when she’s not talking to you, and you both laugh when you’re together. Neither one of you used to laugh very much,” he observed, and her heart twinged with sadness for all of them.

 

“Your magic is strongest when you fight together, and you have each others’ backs. At least you don’t go losing each other all the time like Grandma and Grandpa.”

 

She chuckled again at that, and took his hands. “I am so lucky to have a son as caring and thoughtful as you. And you’re smarter than any of us adults,” she smiled.

 

“You all barely know what you’re doing,” he agreed.

 

Something dawned on Regina. “You knew about this at breakfast, didn’t you?” His smug grin was a clear response.

 

“So what now?” She asked, suddenly realizing her quest wasn’t over.

 

He opened the book and showed it to her. It wasn’t the one with all the stories from their past, but one of the blank ones from the Author’s house. Carefully scrawled in Henry’s handwriting were the words, “And Regina Mills lived happily ever after.”

 

The dam broke, and Regina released a choked sob that had weeks of tension behind it. Henry gave her a long hug, then went to grab her a tissue. She smiled at him gratefully as she began to collect herself.

 

“Do you think it was a good idea to write in one of the books?” she asked worriedly.

 

“I think they had one to spare.” He looked at her with such warmth it made her throat tighten all over again. “But maybe you should take it back to the house.”

 

“I think I will.”

 

_______________________

 

Regina paused nervously outside the secret door to the library. She took a long breath and smoothed out her dress. She hadn’t changed from her work outfit, but she did touch up her makeup and hair before she left the house. She didn’t want to greet Emma with raccoon eyes.

 

She pulled on the lamp and the door swung open.

 

The vast room was filled to the brim with flowers. Rose petals dusted the floor, and bunches of irises, lilies, daisies, and many others covered every surface. A lone cactus even sat dutifully on a corner shelf.

 

In the middle stood Emma, hands in her back pockets and a shy smile on her lips.

 

“Hi,” she said softly.

 

“Hi,” Regina breathed.

 

“Everyone at Game of Thorns knows,” Emma laughed nervously.

 

“I can see that,” answered Regina, equally anxious. She hoped they’d find their usual relaxed energy soon. She placed the almost-blank storybook on a table by the door and took a couple of steps gingerly into the room.

 

“I’m not done,” Emma said insistently. “Every perp I round up, every Merry Man I see at the Rabbit Hole, every server I have at Granny’s--I’ll tell every single person I see until this whole town knows I love Regina Mills.”

 

Regina’s heart nearly exploded, and she bit her lip and blinked several times to keep from ruining her mascara all over again. She let out a shaky breath.

 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Emma said, her face filled with regret. “I’m sorry I was an idiot. It will never happen again.”

 

“I think you might be a bit over-confident there,” Regina said through a watery smile.

 

Emma rolled her eyes but continued seriously, taking a step forward. “I never wanted you to be a secret. At first I didn’t know if you even felt what I was feeling, like my whole body was just full of light when we were together. I’m sorry I can’t describe it better, but the point is it felt unreal, like too good to be true, especially for me.”

 

Regina nodded. She knew the feeling.

“I’ve run from things my whole life, and I thought staying with Hook was how I was going to see something through for once. It seemed important, and people always talk about how you shouldn’t just leave the first time it gets uncomfortable.” She took a quick breath and kept going. “But I think sticking with him was actually my way of running from you. When I said I didn’t know how to do this, I didn’t mean how to choose. I already knew who I wanted. What I meant was how to be in a real relationship that… matters. It’s kind of huge and terrifying.” She unconsciously took another step forward. They were only a few feet apart now.

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking, kissing you that night. I mean, I know that I was crazy about you and my body decided it really needed to know what your lips felt like--they’re unbelievably soft and addictive, by the way. But I should have known better than to put you in that position. You should never, ever be made to feel like a second choice; you definitely aren’t mine. And you shouldn’t have had to be the one to put a stop to it. I’m going to do everything I can to make it up to you, if you’ll let me.”

 

Regina stood stock still, trying to take it all in. She knew she could forgive Emma; in fact, she already had.

 

“So, in case you haven’t figured it out,” Emma said, looking fairly anxious now, “I’m utterly and completely yours. I think I always have been, and if you’ll have me--”

 

Regina lunged forward, put Emma’s face in her hands and silenced her with a searing kiss. Emma’s hands were instantly wrapped around her waist as if that was where they belonged all along.

 

“No more talking,” Regina muttered against her lips, and Emma happily complied. One of Regina’s hands wandered to the back of her neck and pulled her impossibly closer, and Emma hummed in response. Their hot mouths, noses and foreheads pressed together in what was decidedly a more heated kiss than their first one. Emma sucked and nipped furiously at Regina’s lower lip, and a moan escaped from deep in her throat. She had been feeling dizzy with want, and now that this was happening, she wouldn’t hold back. She opened her mouth and Emma immediately plunged her tongue in.

 

Emma held their bodies tightly together with one arm and slid her other hand down to Regina’s ass. She cupped it firmly and Regina’s hips bucked into her in response. Emma growled hungrily and raked her nails down Regina’s back.

 

The kissed until they were breathless and then stood panting, forehead to forehead.

 

“There’s just one thing left to clear up,” Emma said, brushing her lips against Regina’s again because now she could.

 

“What’s that?” Regina asked, equally reluctant to stop.

 

“Do you still want to find the Author?” Emma asked.

 

Regina pulled back to look into Emma’s eyes. “I don’t think so,” she said. “I’m going to have faith in the ending Henry wrote.”

 

“He _is_ a good writer,” Emma mused. “But I made a pact that I wouldn’t let you settle, so I just want to be sure.”

 

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, the woman seeking my affection is nothing less than absolutely perfect for me,” Regina purred. “So consider your pact fulfilled.”

 

Emma grinned and kissed her. Regina sank into it momentarily, then pulled back quickly.

 

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be having dinner with Henry right now?”

 

Emma chuckled. “You’ll always be putting Henry first, I see. Which is great!” She added when Regina began to give her a scolding look. “He’s having dinner at the loft, but I was hoping to skip it.” Her gaze drifted to Regina’s lips and back up again as she added, “He’s, uh, planning to stay over there tonight, get more practice with the baby.”

 

“Really? Does the baby know algebra?” Regina asked, feigning disapproval.

 

“Maybe? If you want me to text him to come home, I can--”

 

“Don’t you dare,” she interrupted, putting a finger to Emma’s lips. “I believe a few nights ago you stated some intentions that I intend to hold you to.”

 

Emma opened her mouth in response and took Regina’s finger between lips, humming a soft "Mm-hmm" as she brushed it with her tongue and slowly released it. She never took her eyes off Regina’s, who matched her with a smoldering gaze.

 

Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and began pulling her toward the door without another word.

 

“Wait!” Regina walked over and grabbed the little cactus. “Now we can go,” she said, and it was a wonder their matching grins didn’t cause every lightbulb in the room to burst.

 

“You know, this doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being a pain in your ass,” Emma said playfully as they strolled to the front of the mansion hand in hand.

 

The corners of Regina’s mouth turned upward. “Darling, I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say one more thank you to everyone for reading and letting me share this with you! I had so much fun working on it, but I was really nervous to post, being a first-timer. I had no idea if it would find an audience at all, and I'm so glad it did. You've made it so worth it.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr, @spookycatSQ.


End file.
